Let Me In
by AwkwardBex
Summary: Sakura Haruno has never bothered with other's concerns if she could help it. But when the new kid refuses to interact with anyone, Sakura suddenly feels an unexplainable need to help him open up. *SASUSAKU* other pairings featured. Rated T to be safe
1. Normal Morning

"SAKURA!"

Cherry pink hair swung as the young turned her head as she acknowledged her own name being called. A soft smile creeping onto her lips at the familiar whiskered face of her long-time childhood, fully fledged knuckle head friend. She was on her way to Konoha High, following the dusty road that lead from her village straight to the building, text books huddled close to her chest, school bag bouncing on her hip, admiring the cherry blossoms at this time of year. At least … she had been until his yell had caught her attention.

"Hey Naruto." A blinding grin broke out on the blonde's face at her greeting.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Well I don't particularly have a choice, you'll just follow me anyway." Sakura replied, his chipper mood being a bit too much for her at this time. Naruto chuckled and tapped her large forehead.

"I think someone is a little cranky this morning. I was expecting something along the lines of 'Oh my God, Naruto! I haven't seen you all weekend! I missed my best friend so much, how 'bout I treat you to some Ramen after school today!'"

"Dream on Uzumaki …"

"That's it? No Hello Hug?"

"For you're information, I bought you ramen last time you dragged me to Ichiraku's because you happened to leave your cash at home … so technically it should be you who treats me to ramen." she said smirking, knowing full well that he would have a tough time coming up with an excuse not to buy her ramen. Just as she expected, she could see him struggling to search every cell in his brain for an excuse. After recognising there was no way out, he sighed deeply and slumped in defeat.

"Fine, I'm buying …"

"CHA! I win!" Sakura cheered, punching the air. Naruto scowled.

"This is only because your cute and my best friend, it's not gonna become a routine thing … Believe it!" He warned.

Resuming their walk towards a routine day of wishing school was over already, Sakura took this rare moment where Naruto was silent to once again gaze at her surroundings. The trees on either side of them rustled ever so slightly in the morning breeze, occasionally sending numerous pasty pink petals from the splendour that were the cherry blossom trees. If there was anything Sakura cherished more … it was spring time, when her desired trees and coincidently the ones she was named after were at their maximum beauty. In her mind, she was blessed with the name given to her by her parents. If only she was as breath-taking ...

Naruto skipped ahead a few steps and turned so he was walking backwards, facing Sakura.

"Did you spot the new kid moving in today?" Sakura blinked. She briefly remembered their teacher mentioning a new student arriving after the weekend. She had in fact spotted the large moving van as she left for school, but she had yet to catch a glimpse of the newcomers. So they would be living in the same village as her and Naruto eh? Sakura wondered about what they would be like. Would they be kind, sweet and sociable people? Or would they just be another addition to the snobby lot in their area? Sakura jumped a little as Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Hell-oooooo! Naruto to Sakura!"

"Oh sorry, kind of spaced out then." She shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her hold on her text books, "I saw their van, but I didn't spot anybody." Naruto grinned again, cerulean blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"They moved into the house opposite mine! My uncle forced me to take over some Sake as a welcoming present before I left." Sakura chuckled to herself at the image of Naruto's uncle Jiraiya waving several bottles of sake in front of his face and ordering him to be a fine neighbour.

"Well? What were they like, what do you think of the new kid?"

"I only saw his older brother, no adults. He seemed pretty friendly ... Hell he even said that I was welcome over to their home anytime," suddenly his face fell a little, "Itachi was his name, though he was cheerful he's quite creepy. He had weird eyes. Oh, he mentioned his little brother though and and asked that I help him around school as it's his first day." He paused for a second, expression becoming that of a scheming one, "Maybe I'll get him to worship me, carry all my books to class and become my personal slave!" Sakura paid no heed to his last comment, knowing full well it'd never happen. Naruto was one of the idiots himself after all.

"So we have a new guy in our class huh?" Sakura added to herself eyes falling to the ground. She hoped very much that he wasn't good looking, for the own boy's sake. Sakura remembered vaguely the last time a handsome boy entered their school for the first time, and she definitely recalled the look of relief on his face when he had departed after his mother had complained to the school about harassment of her child. To put it simply, Konoha High was known to have somewhat obsessive girls when they were infatuated.

"Hoping to catch his eye with your overwhelming cuteness already Sakura-Chan?" Naruto smirked, winking at her with that infuriating grin of his. Scowling, Sakura decided against warning the blonde about the large rock sticking out of the ground behind him. With a yell, Naruto went stumbling backwards, flailing madly to stop himself falling but with no success. Naruto groaned as Sakura bent over him and smiled harmlessly.

"That's what you get for walking backwards you idiot." she straightened again and continued forwards, more rapidly than before.

"Jeez I guess Karma really does exist … huh? Hey wait up Sakura-Chan, don't leave me behind!" Naruto yelled, scrambling to his feet and began jogging to catch up with her.

The two friends entered through the school gates with several minutes to spare. Naruto's pout that had stayed with him since he'd took the tumble vanished instantaneously when he spotted a particular inky head several meters away, being replaced fully with his trademark grin of pure elation. Sakura blinked only once, and he was gone. The pink-haired girl stared momentarily at the space Naruto had previously occupied before she'd registered he'd actually left. She didn't have to search with her eyes for long however, for there he was, swinging his girlfriend of 3 weeks now round in his arms again like he did every time he saw her, as if the two of them had been separated for a painstakingly long time. Sakura was surprised that Hinata hadn't had a heart attack as of yet, the way he simply hoisted her high into the air. Next to the couple stood Neji, arms folded over his chest tightly, the dark haired boy glaring daggers at Naruto. It didn't take a genius to see that the blonde idiot had interrupted a conversation.

"Naruto, put her down … Hinata doesn't need you doing that to her each time you meet." she scolded as she approached them, seeing that Neji was probably going to do something drastic and feeling the need to intervene, but she couldn't help but smile amiably at the same time. Hinata's small giggles and content expression made it pretty obvious she didn't mind Naruto spinning her around in the slightest.

"Aww but Sakura-Chan, I haven't seen her in ages!" Naruto whined. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I suppose yesterday afternoon was 'ages'? Not to mention you probably stayed up all night texting her" she stated. Hinata blushed profusely at the last comment.

"I knew you had camera's in my room!" Naruto said accusingly, glowering at his friend. Sakura just waved him of with a chuckle.

"No, I just happen to have known you all my life and can read you like a book."

Naruto opened his mouth the say something that would be classed witty when a noisy cough cut him off. They turned to look at Neji, Sakura remembering suddenly he was there. At that moment Naruto, finally realising his mistake, placed his girl down with a slightly apologetic grin.

"Hehe … sorry Neji …" he attempted meekly, holding his hands up in his own defense.

"Forget it Naruto," Neji sighed, eyebrows still stuck in a frown, "You're lucky you're my cousin's boyfriend otherwise I'd punch you for interrupting my conversation." He finished. Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously as Hinata frowned.

"Neji-kun, d-don't speak t-to Naruto-kun like that!" she was about to say more before Naruto placed a hand over her mouth, pleading her to stop. Sakura didn't blame him, Neji was reasonably scary when annoyed.

"So what were you and Hinata talking about anyway?" Sakura asked simply, she disliked the silence between them all and decided it best to change the subject. Neji looked at her for a moment before he closed his eyes.

"My cousin and I were discussing the matter of the new kid." Sakura nodded in acknowledgment of the matter whereas Naruto perked up at the mention of the new student. So it seemed the other classes had been informed of his arrival too.

"He's moved into your village, has he not?" Neji finished., pearly eye's opening again and looking towards the two of them for an answer.

"Yeah, but we haven't actually met him yet, Naruto went over to their house earlier this morning but didn't see him." Neji nodded to himself.

"Hm, well I suppose we'll find out what he's like soon enough." and just like that, the piercing bell sounded, signalling the beginning of lessons. Naruto hugged Hinata farewell before he was dragged unceremoniously by Sakura to their English class.

"But Sakuraaaaaaa!" he cried, struggling to get back to Hinata who simply turned away from them giggling at Naruto's antics, waving before she hurried over to catch up with her moody cousin.

"Naruto you love sick idiot, you'll see her in chemistry for god sake! that's one hour away, not that long." she sighed, holding him painfully by the ear. He groaned in defeat.

"You know, Sakura, when the day comes where you're in love, I'm gonna do exactly the same thing! Then you will also experience the injustice that is you holding me away from my beloved against my will!" he said loudly, throwing his arms to the air to emphsise his despair. Sakura resisted the urge to laugh.

"Since when did you become so romantic?" she paused for a second, her finger placed on her chin in thought before her eye's widened in realisation, "Oh I know, he met a young, timid girl called Hinata! Awww how unbelievably sweet!"

"Shut up … your sarcasm is not apprieciated" he mumbled. The two of them didn't bother to hurry, for they knew that their teacher would probably not be present for another twenty minutes.

Little did the two teens know, over at the back entrance of Konoha high ... A raven-haired boy stared up at the building with his seemingly emotionless onyx eyes, bag thrown casually over one shoulder, both hands buried deep in his trouser pockets. No one could see him, for he'd deliberately picked a spot where students were most scarce. The last thing he wanted was human interaction. He let out a deep sigh.

"This one will be no different ..." he mumbled to himself, before procceeding to enter the school.


	2. The beginnings of a friendship?

_A/N - YAY Chapter 2 finished! ^^ I took my time with this one so it's slightly longer than chapter 1 and hopefully better ... now that Sasuke's in it w Enjoy and REVIEW! but please be gentle ... I'm pretty fragile when it comes to my stories ... but by all means give me helpful criticism ... just don't be mean about it :D_

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Naruto ... If I did, Sasuke would never have left and he and Sakura would be madly in love 3333 Kakashi would be Hokage, Jiriaya would be God and Rock Lee's eyeborws would've been shaved off a loooong time ago XD**

* * *

The reception area was basically what you'd expect it to be. Complete silence apart from the soft tapping of the receptionists fingers against the computer's keyboard, the occasional ring of the phone that was like a shrill scream in the cosy room, and the receptionists voice as she spoke in such a formal, business like manner. The walls lined with the schools various achievements, leaflets and posters and soft chairs in a organized line against it. The silence continued.

Not that Sasuke minded. To be entirely truthful, he liked it better that way. No one paid him any consideration, there were no intruding questions about how he was feeling, what he was thinking about … his world was his own. Besides … even if they did ask he wouldn't tell them. They had no right to satisfy their stupid curiosity with his own personal matters.

He placed his hands back into his pockets and stretched his legs out in front of him, slouching slightly in the chair he had occupied. He let his eyes close softly, savouring the peace of this room, for he knew that it wouldn't last. The short haired woman at the desk wouldn't blank him forever after all no matter how much he wished for her to. Soon he'd be travelling the corridors amongst other riotous and irritating people. It seemed that the day was against him however, because at that precise moment, the receptionist clapped her hands together, as she finished whatever it was she had been typing. He opened one eye to see her smiling kindly over at him from behind her desk.

"Ok, I'm done now," she said, smile never leaving her face. Sasuke found it annoying that she could be so happy talking to someone she'd only just met, "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, I needed to get these documents done for the headmistress. My name's Shizune." Sasuke said nothing in return, waiting for her to continue, but when she did nothing but sit there inert, with that dense smile, he sighed.

"I'm the new student, Sasuke Uchiha … I was told that -"

"Ah yes Sasuke! Of Course!" she suddenly gasped and began fumbling around in one of her desks.

Sasuke had jumped slightly at her outburst and just stared as she began throwing papers everywhere. Mumbling to herself. So maybe he had been a little quick to judge … All his previous schools housed receptionists that were old, ugly and were obviously downright unhappy with their current place of work. This receptionist was young, quite cute and, Sasuke thought mutely to himself, was either in good spirits or was just plain insane.

"Aha! Here we go, your first lesson is with Kakashi in English, room E3." she said quickly, handing over a sheet of paper that he identified as his timetable. Sasuke was about to courteously thank her when he was once again startled as she hit herself on the head.

"Oh, silly me you won't know the way will you? Give me one second!" she picked up the phone, dialling some random numbers then going on to tap her fingers on the table edgily.

Sasuke, who was finally growing accustomed to her excessively cheerful mood simply stood and waited, expression returning to that of a completely uninterested one. Once she had finished her conversation, she turned once again to him.

"I've asked Kakashi to send a student up to escort you to the class. He'll be here shortly."

Sasuke resisted the urge to curse. Great. His goal of avoiding human interaction for the day was about to become more difficult. Inside his head, he begged and pleaded god to let it be someone who wouldn't talk to him. Someone who possibly couldn't care less about who he was, how he felt and certainly someone who wouldn't be after his friendship…

* * *

"Naruto, go to the office and bring the newbie here." Kakashi ordered casually, uncovered eye never leaving the book he was reading as he pointed to the door. Naruto almost cheered at the opportunity to stop writing and literally sprinted out of the room. Sakura sighed as she continued on with the English paper their silvery haired teacher had set them. She could understand Naruto's excitement. The blonde was quite the sociable person when he wanted to be, and never passed up the chance to gain new friends … unless of course he disliked them for his own reasons. Sakura smiled to herself, she wasn't as eager as her friend, but if Naruto wanted her to, she'd make an effort to speak to the new kid.

She scoffed, almost laughing at her stupidity. Why was she worried? She wasn't the one entering a completely new school. She could only visualize how the poor guy felt, knowing no one, feeling as if he'd been forcibly pushed into a dimension where nothing was common. Right before their exams were about to begin too. The cherry haired girl cringed at the quantity of revision and school papers that anticipated the arrival of the newcomer, like a malicious predator ready to devour it's prey with the tension of catch-up work. She was having difficulty keeping up herself, and she was the intellectual one in the class. Sighing again deeply, she returned her bottle green irises to the book they were studying.

'Make-Out Paradise' … trust Kakashi to give them such a vulgar romance novel.

Sakura's eyes skimmed quickly over each line, taking in each word as best as she could regardless of the irksome interest that had nestled itself in a small corner of her brain.

What was taking Naruto so long?

* * *

"God must hate me today…"

"Hmm? Did you say something Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as the two of them progressed to the waiting classroom.

"No …" the dark haired teen replied quietly, almost inaudible. He didn't know why he lied. Maybe he should've just told the blonde dunce what he really had said … then maybe, just maybe … his day could've been a little better due to the absence of that daft face. When Naruto had burst into the reception area and introduced himself as Sasuke's very own tour guide for the day, he had wanted to grab anything heavy and smash himself over the head with it. Then he'd wake up in hospital where his brother would tell him school was no longer necessary and he could spend his remaining life at home. But no. Cruel bitch that life was, Sasuke just introduced himself and reluctantly followed him out into the hushed corridors of Konoha High.

He refused to look anywhere but Naruto, and he certainly didn't feel the need to waste his time listening to the blonde's rambling of his life story and descriptions of other students he would most likely encounter as the day went on. So he settled on memorizing his surroundings and the path they were walking. The corridors were awfully dull, a pasty white colour that mirrored the floor which was identical. Every now and then they would pass a door, each with a letter representing what subject was taught in its confines and a number. In a odd, unnerving way, the building reminded him of the mental institutes he'd seen on TV.

"- and then there's Shikamaru … he's a cool guy, but he's gotta be the laziest person on the planet, he doesn't do anything unless its necessary or he's forced into coming along. I'm pretty sure he'd have left a permanent imprint on his bed if we didn't drag him out of the house every weekend. Then there's … Hey Sasuke are you listening?" Naruto poked him hard in the shoulder. If Sasuke didn't have such a good control over his temper … the blonde would probably have regretted ever doing that.

"Hn …" there was no point in saying anything else, Sasuke directed his eyes to his feet as he walked.

Naruto poked him again. This time he got a reaction. Sasuke growled threateningly and finally turned his head to glare at pest.

Wrong thing to do.

He was met with **_it_**. That infuriating grin that just invited the dark haired teen to punch him square in the face in a desperate attempt to be rid of it.

"What do you want loser?" Sasuke mumbled sulkily rubbing his face with his hand in an attempt to rid himself of the urge to hurt something … most likely to be Naruto. The whiskered face pouted.

"Hey, no need to get angry. If anything I'd try to enjoy yourself while you can!" Naruto placed both arms behind his head and the regular foxy smile came back just as quickly as it had left, "Fancy transferring in two weeks before exams … man your in for some sleepless nights I think."

"I said … What do you want?" Sasuke growled, fustration rising quickly again. Jesus Christ what was it about this kid that made him lose his temper so easily?

"I was wondering if you were gonna tell me more about yourself?" Sasuke blinked at the question and stared at him momentarily. The grin was gone, and in its place was just a genuine smile. It was strange but … Sasuke found it more tolerable.

It didn't make him any less irritating though.

"That's none of your business…" Sasuke mumbled moodily. Naruto just simply looked at him for a moment, before shrugging.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay … if you don't want me to know then I won't probe."

"…" Sasuke was dumbfounded by his response. He was expecting the outcome to consist of the idiot pestering him eternally until he revealed his inner secrets, and then ending with Naruto's bloody corpse left on the ground after a beating. But the blonde hadn't … and for the first time in a while, Sasuke almost did smile.

"What's wrong, you look shocked?"

"Eh?"

"I gotta admit though, It makes a change from that emotionless face of yours … do you ever smile?" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke frowned.

"Smiling is unnecessary …"

"Really? Man how sad. You must be a really moody guy."

"I'm not moody …"

"You sure present yourself that way … so come one, what other emotion can that stupid looking face of yours show?"

"My face is stupid? Look who's talking!" Sasuke growled. Naruto laughed deafeningly.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Do you ever shut that trap of yours?"

"Can't say that I do."

Their dispute continued the remainder of the journey, and when they ultimately reached a door that was no different to its brothers and sisters in the building apart from the shocking black E3 that contrasted with the pale door, Sasuke wanted to holler his appreciation to the heavens that he'd be free from Naruto for a bit, at least until he had to determine his way to his next class. Naruto positioned his hand on the handle.

"Well Sasuke, prepare yourself to meet the coolest teacher this school has got, though I warn you, he's … well, Kakashi likes to say what he thinks before he considers what effect it'll have."

"I'm sure he couldn't be any shoddier than you…" Sasuke grumbled. Naruto beamed, though Sasuke clearly insulted him, and without any further hesitation, pushed open the classroom door for the both of them.


	3. First Impressions

_A/N - I wanna thank those you have given me such nice reviews so far! I'm glad this is being recieved so well ^^ THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! Enjoy this next update!_

**Disclaimer:- Would I really be writing this if I owned Naruto?**

**

* * *

**Sakura wasn't sure what made her body refuse to turn in her seat to finally set her eyes on this boy who had everyone talking even before they'd met him. She wanted to see him, but for some unknown reason her body stayed in its hunched position, eyes never leaving the book despite her mind was no longer absorbing anything. Her ears tuned into the sudden hush that had settled down like a blanket over the entire class. It wasn't often the room was so silent …

It didn't last long …

"Oh-my-god!" Ino's sentence was the first to shatter the stillness, "I do believe, God has just entered the building."

Before she'd even registered what had reached her ears, several girls swooned, and Sakura rolled her eyes as the majority of them started giggling madly, whispering to each other. So he was obviously attractive '… too bad for him, he probably won't get a minutes peace now.' Sakura thought to herself.

Suddenly, a weird tingly feeling crept its way up her spine and she suddenly felt paranoid. She had a feeling she was being looked at. Was it him?

Kakashi had decided to tear his attention away from his book to get a good look at the new student. Sakura watched him with curiosity. She could tell their English teacher was forming an opinion of him already. Kakashi was known to do that, and had the annoying ability to determine one's personality just by looking at them. Sakura had never seen for herself Kakashi give a decent compliment … nor had there ever been one person he couldn't read, but her eyes widened in surprise when their teacher's revealed eye thinned into what was unmistakably a smile underneath his face mask.

"Well, your undeniably an unusual one. Take a seat next to Sakura if you please and I'll get you a text book after I've read this chapter. In the meantime, borrow hers." He said austerely, and once more became wholly engrossed in his book.

So there were people he couldn't analyse … hell must've frozen over, or something along those lines.

Sakura turned her head to the right as Naruto slumped down back into his seat. He seemed happy with himself, so that probably meant things were going well getting acquainted with the new arrival. Naruto's blue eyes looked past her, and finally she moved her gaze to the one who had such a huge impact on the females. That was when her eyes first laid upon Sasuke Uchiha, as he casually sat down beside her, elbow placed on the table and let his chin rest upon his palm.

The theory running through the cherry pink haired girl's mind was this … '_Attractive_', was a colossal understatement.

Sakura forgot everything as she took in his form. Lustrous, raven hair that was spiked up at the back with short bangs hanging each side of his face like dark curtains. His skin was quite pale, which would've given most people a ailing aspect … but he seemed to pull it off as natural, like the skin tone was made exclusively for him. His skin was as smooth and flawless as what you'd expect from an angel, and her fingers twitched as the impulse to stroke it rose up inside her. His face was … perfect. There was no other way of putting it.

She abruptly became conscious of him looking directly at her. His mouth was moving, but no sound reached her ears. The world was rendered mute. Until a sharp jab in her side snapped her back into a stable mind. She hissed and turned on Naruto.

"Ouch, What?"

"Sasuke is talking to you if you haven't noticed." Naruto explained. Her green eyes widened and her face began to heat up. Sakura looked back at … Sasuke was it? … To find his onyx eyes cutting deep into her own.

"I asked if I could borrow your text book for a moment … if you're done staring at me that is." His voice was low, void of any emotion and the pink haired teen had to fight back the shudder it sent down her spine. But Sakura swore she could hear a hint of amusement in those words.

"O-oh … Here you go!" Sakura stuttered, allocating her book, willing her hands to stop trembling. As Sasuke took the object from her, his eyes never left her slowly reddening face … and leisurely the corner of his mouth lifted into what was unmistakably a smirk.

If Sakura wasn't blushing before, she **_certainly_ **was now.

She turned away from him a little too quickly, mind buzzing as Sasuke casually began looking through her work as if he hadn't just caught her staring at him, he hadn't just made her flush scarlet by doing nothing but existing. Sakura fisted her hands in her cherry hair and tugged a little. What the hell had just happened? It wasn't like her to be caught so off guard like that, and it certainly wasn't like her to get so effected by the presence of a boy.

She could feel Naruto looking at her confused. No doubt he'd probe her about this later. But that was the least of her worries. Just as strongly, she could feel practically every other girl in the vicinity sending her a painful death via telepathy.

What was she supposed to say to him now? Her heart was thudding in her chest deafeningly. She needed to calm down before she did anything else that would humiliate her further. If he directed his attention her way again, Sakura needed to act cool . She was Sakura Haruno, she wasn't concerned about boys, she came to school to study and get good grades, hanging with her friends while she was at it.

For the rest of their class, however, things were surprisingly normal. Well, the exception being that every girl spent the entire time gazing longingly at the boy next to her. Naruto soon got bored of the lack of the attention he was receiving, which resulted in him and Kiba transforming the sheets of paper that they were supposed to be using for their assignment into ammunition, and had a silent war across the tables, hurling the little paper bomb's at each other's heads. Sakura struggled to contemplate her work, sparing a peek at the handsome boy to her left. She couldn't help but observe how he ignored everything around him, and he never flinched when one of Kiba's defectively aimed paper bombs sporadically whizzed past his cheek. He was oblivious to even her, ostensibly one hundred percent fixed on his newly started assignment.

Though whether it was propitious or not, Sakura wasn't certain … but Sasuke didn't talk to either her or Naruto again for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

_Thank the lord …_

Sasuke couldn't describe the relief that the lesson was over that washed over him, but he definitely liked it. Glancing at his timetable, he saw that Chemistry was next on the list. Wait … room S5? Didn't he and the blonde idiot pass that room earlier. He knowledgeably remembered the directions to that room. Quickly looking sideways, he could see that Naruto was hastily stuffing belongings back into his backpack so he could escort him there. Sasuke smirked. He wasn't going to spend any more time with Naruto than necessary if he could help it, and this was one of those opportunities. Good thing he's packed his stuff away earlier. It meant he could make his get away easily. Rising up out of his chair, he swiftly headed for the door, swerving in and out of the other students. Some of the girls squeaked excitedly as he passed them, but he paid no attention to any of them … they were nothing but a nuisance that was making his escape difficult **goddamnit**!

Breaking free of the classroom, Sasuke resisted the urge to cheer and made his way promptly up the corridor. Again, he heard the thrilled squeals as he came across each woman. So this school wasn't so special after all. He wished there was such a thing as fan girl repellent … maybe he'd invent it.

Suddenly, the pink haired girl that sat next to him in their English lesson appeared in his mind. Sasuke had thought he'd finally found someone who wouldn't obsess over him, the way she had blanked him as he entered the class. Unfortunately that thought evaporated as soon as she had blushed and gawked at him. Shame. She was pretty cute.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke where you going?! I gotta show you the way to chemistry … HEY SASUKE!!" Naruto attempted to get the raven haired teen's attention. But Sasuke expertly dodged through the many students now taking their leave from the room and vanished. Sakura wondered why he'd just done that … he'd been tremendously quiet during their English lesson, never saying a word. Naruto had tried many times to engage conversation with him … but he had been rejected and ignored every time. That nagging feeling returned to her mind again, but this time, she couldn't help but listen to it tell her something was bothering Sasuke Uchiha to make him so isolated from others around him. Whatever it was, she didn't think it was nervousness. He seemed totally relaxed all the while.

"Aw man, I wish he'd be a bit more companionable … he's making my job of 'excellent tour guide' very difficult." the blonde sighed, struggling to fit their newly set homework into his bag. Sakura looked towards the door that Sasuke had just escaped through.

"Why is that do you think?" she asked curiously.

"Hell if I know, but I noticed while bringing him here that he really doesn't want others to know what he's thinking or feeling… it seemed to irritate him a lot when I asked so I dropped it." Naruto explained sadly, "Anyway that's not the point, … how's he gonna get to his next class without the great Uzumaki of Konoha High aiding him?" Sakura shook her head and chuckled.

"Whatever Naruto, let's get going before Iruka chews us out for being late."

The blonde swung his bag over his shoulders and they both proceeded to Chemistry. Sakura all the while wondering about Sasuke and his bizarre aversion towards them.


	4. Persistent thoughts

_**A/N** OMG I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that this has taken so long. I've been really busy over christmas, and and new years ... plus I've been in hospital too and I really havn't had the time to sit my ass down and get this thing written. Plus I kept having trouble with this chapter. I've tried my best and edited so many times .... I hope it's okay. Sorry guys but no Sasuke POV in this one, that'll be the next chapter ^^ which hopefully won't take as long as this one X___x PLZ REVIEW! but be kind about it..._

**Disclaimer:- I think it's pretty obvious I have no ownership of Naruto.**

* * *

This day was turning out to be _sooooooooo_ frustrating!

Chemistry was as it customarily was, with going over previous topics with them to aid their revision in preparation for the approaching exams. Sakura sat next to Naruto as she usually did, with Hinata on his other side, therefore the blonde attention was wholly fixed on his girlfriend. On this particular day, Sakura was satisfied that was the case.

It meant that she could focus her mind on the dashing, raven-haired boy at the front of the room without having to fret over probing questions from Naruto.

Shockingly, Sasuke had seemed to be able to locate the class without any problem. Much to Naruto's dismay, for the blonde had been hoping to skip a few minutes of the lesson so he could 'heroically' rescue Sasuke from the maze like corridors of the school. Before either of them could interrogate the boy on why he'd run off so quickly after English, however, the bell clanged stridently and Iruka had ushered them inside. Sasuke chose the unoccupied seat at the very front, which confirmed Sakura's qualms that he was anti-social. But she knew something was positively abnormal when the dark haired teen even went as far as to shove the table several feet away from the rest of the class. Iruka had watched him with curiosity as he had done this, but has disregarded it as that Sasuke must be shy. That was just the way Mr. Umino was, he was so naïve.

The whole lesson dragged by, and Sasuke didn't interact with anyone. He didn't even spare a glance to her or any other student, as he listened to what their teacher was saying and taking notes. Everyone near him kept throwing him funny looks (dreamy ones if they were female) and any person paying attention would surely have noticed he was the centre of attention …

Apparently that wasn't the case if you were Sasuke Uchiha …

During their fifteen minute break between Chemistry and P.E, Sasuke had mysteriously vanished. Sakura didn't even notice the boy leave, despite her eyes had been on him the whole hour. The nagging voice in her head urged her to try and find him, but feeling angry at herself for even caring, she resigned herself to Naruto's continued rants about how his mission as 'great tour guide' was crashing around him due to Sasuke's stubborn-ness.

Why did she care so much anyway? Sakura couldn't recall any previous memories that consisted of her being worried about the thoughts and actions of people she barely knew. This was exactly the same scenario … but her reaction to Sasuke was completely the opposite of how she conventionally handled things. So what if he didn't like company? If Uchiha wanted to be a detached snob, that was fine by her wasn't it? She'd just give him the space he evidently so badly wanted and carry on as if he didn't exist.

_Oh you couldn't be more wrong …_ the inside voice sneered, and she had to agree with it. Whether she liked it or not, there was something about Sasuke that just craved her attention, despite the cold shoulder he gave everyone. The amused smirk that he had directed at her earlier on in the day flashed in her mind, and suddenly she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Panicking, she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. No! Sakura Haruno didn't fall for some complete stranger that easily, especially not for some moody, dark haired teen.

But he wasn't moody was he? He'd been pleasant enough to her in English … in a weird sort of way. He hadn't said more than a sentence … but he hadn't been miserable about it either.

Sakura couldn't put her finger on the reason why it bothered her so much.

So here she sat, at their regular table in the school dining hall awaiting the arrival of the boys from their recent P.E lesson, her fellow girl friends chatting animatedly while she pondered. None of their conversations reached her, for the thought of Sasuke left no space in her brain for anything else.

"Earth to Sakura!" a loud voice exclaimed beside her and she jumped with a start.

"Huh?"

"Jeez fore-head you really are out of it today aren't you?" Ino said, smirking. Sakura eyes narrowed. It wasn't the first time she had spaced out with her friends noticing. In P.E, the tennis ball had struck her squarely in between the eyes since she had gotten lost in her Sasuke-concerns, resulting in much laughter throughout the group and a large amount of humiliation on her part. When she didn't say anything, the brunette on her left stared at her concerned.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Tenten asked. Sakura smiled half-heartedly.

"O-of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You really look like something's troubling that brain of yours …sure you don't need our help?"

"Look it really is nothing …"

"**OH MY GOD SAKURA'S GOING THROUGH HER MID-LIFE CRISIS! SOMEONE CALL 911**!" Ino screeched, causing Sakura, Tenten and Hinata to clutch their chests and gaining their table some extremely weird looks from other students.

Sakura cursed and Tenten sighed as she hit the insane blonde upside the head.

"Ouch! Christ Tenten , that hurt!" Ino whined. Hinata chuckled slightly at their friend's stupidity.

"Calm d-down Ino-Chan, Sakura is t-too young to s-suffer from a mid-life crisis."

"Oh … well then what's up fore-head?" Ino asked simply. Sometimes Sakura wondered how she ever managed to keep up with Ino's bizarre moments.

"It really is nothing important guys -"

"Don't care, tell us!" Ino interrupted. Sakura glanced at the other two for support, but she could clearly perceive they were just as eager to learn what was on her mind. She was fighting a losing battle. What hurt would it do to tell them.

"It's the new guy, Sasuke …"

"Oh well who wouldn't be thinking of him?" Ino interrupted yet again, just a little too brashly, "He is like … the hottest thing to ever enter this building-" the blonde was cut off by glares from all three of them.

"What?"

"Sakura is _TRYING_ to explain but she isn't gonna get chance with you fawning over the new guy" Tenten said, "besides aren't you like totally in love with Shikamaru?"

Smiling sheepishly, the blonde sunk down in her seat a little and continued to eat her food quietly. Giving Sakura the ok to continue.

"Well … have you three noticed how … distant he is?" she asked softly. She scowled at how her weak her voice sounded … God you'd think she would've been talking about a close friend suffering from problems. The girls just looked at her for several seconds before Hinata opened her mouth.

"N-now that y-you mention I-it … he did s-seem that way during c-chemistry."

"Maybe he's just shy, it is his first day here after all …" Tenten explained.

"That's what I thought at first but …" Sakura was instantly cut off as Ino's hand appeared suddenly in front of her face. Scowling she was about to snap at the blonde for interrupting her _**again**_ … until Ino explained.

"Hold that tongue fore-head, 'Mr. Hottie-Hot-Hottie' has arrived."

Without any control, despite the fact it was probably not the best thing to do, Sakura's head twisted so fast, a shooting pain flared up in her neck … but she ignored it, eyes darting around in search of raven hair and indifferent, onyx eyes. She didn't have to hunt long …

Wait … why is he staring back?

Their gazes were locked. Onyx on emerald. She wasn't positive how long the two of them stayed like this, Sasuke frozen at the dining hall entrance, Sakura unmoving in her seat. But the weird moment soon finished when Sasuke's impassive look turned into a glower. The same one that had been fixed on everyone else all day. Sakura flinched and looked away sharply, but she could still feel those angry eyes upon her. She hung her head, long pink strands hiding her face hoping he would stop looking at her like that. She didn't have to wait long, for after she'd peeked through her bangs, she observed he had taken refuge at a distinct table by himself.

Again with the freakin' solitude!

Sakura would've pounded her head against the surface of the dinner table for her stupidity had the rest of the boys shown up at that exact moment. Naruto in the lead, with Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru following closely behind.

"HINATA-CHAN! I've missed you so much!" Naruto yelled, flinging himself at the blue haired girl who automatically did a full body flush. How red could a girl go for Christ's sake?

"N-Naruto-kun, I-it's only been an hour …"

"Ah but Hinata-Chan, an hour away from you seems like an eternity in the deepest pit of loneliness and misery" Naruto said squeezing her affectionately. Sakura observed her girlfriend's wishful expressions at the two while the boys all looked capable of throwing up. Kiba covered his eyes and grimaced.

"Aww Hell this is getting waaaaaay too cheesy for me to handle man."

"Shut the hell up Kiba, just 'cause you ain't got an adorable girlfriend like the great Uzumaki!"

"Dude, I don't give a damn about all that lovey-dovey crap…"

"Well I think it's cute!" Ino chirped in, eyes narrowed dangerously in Shikamaru's direction, who, being the sharp kid he was, knew what she was implying.

"Troublesome …"

"Well if got off your lazy ass and showed me feelings like that then I wouldn't be so troublesome Shika-kun!"

"Aww now you've landed me in it Naruto, thanks a bunch." the genius sighed, sitting himself on the other side of Ino. Kiba snickered at the boy's misfortune before taking a seat, Neji beside him.

By this time Naruto seemed confused by the whole situation and decided to change the subject.

"Hey where's Teme?" he asked, head swinging round franticly searching. Sakura, who had decided to tune herself out of the conversation raised her brow in confusion.

"Teme?"

"Yeah, I told him to sit with us at lunch but I can't find him…" Sakura, completely baffled by now, looked to the others for any sign of an explanation. It was the black haired hyuuga who answered.

"The Uchiha kid … Naruto kept bugging him all P.E"

So Naruto had given Sasuke a nickname already? Did that mean they considered each other close friends now? The cherry haired teen was bought out of those rapidly forming thoughts when Kiba barked out a laugh.

"It was seriously funny to watch, man. Uchiha looked like he wanted to punch Naruto to a bloody pulp for the whole hour, it'd have been great if he did."

So much for that theory … Naruto just being a persistent idiot again.

"He's sitting by himself on the empty table over there …" she sighed, jerking her head in the direction of Sasuke. Naruto face lit up as he spotted the raven-haired teen and left the table within a blink of an eye. Sakura suddenly found herself thinking about what Kiba had said, and if it was true, Naruto would probably experience some pain before he came back.

Deciding it was best for both Naruto and for putting her mind at rest, she'd give it a minute or two, then she'd join them. Sakura just hoped she wouldn't have to endure that scary look again from the bottomless onyx eyes.


	5. He's had better days

_A/N - I am so so so so sorry yet AGAIN! I really need someone to keep me in check with my story updating *sweatdrop* I really do apologise for the wait. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews ^^ I LOVE YOU GUYS! _

_Please REVIEW! ... nicely ^^_

**DISCLAIMER:- Naruto belongs to me ... I wish! ¬¬**

* * *

Sasuke believed that he'd finally come across the one lesson that he would forever dread in this crazy school. If he'd thought the receptionist , Shizune needed mental help, or the English masked pervert was odd, … even combined together they were perfectly normal human beings compared to the sports teacher. The Uchiha winced at the memory as he progressed towards the dining hall. Someone really needed to tell the guy that green jumpsuits were_ **NOT**_ in fashion anymore, nor had Sasuke ever heard they had been. … _Urgh_! And what was with those eyebrows? Immense fuzzy black monsters that looked like they were ready to crawl off his face!

_Mental note: Wear a blindfold in future …_

Sasuke puffed out a loud sigh, hands finding his pockets and staying there, bag hooked over each shoulder. His feet dragged across the boring, colourless floor, a sign the day was taking its toll upon the raven-haired teen. If feasible, his disposition had plummeted further since the morning and it was pushing Sasuke's mind towards considering simply upping and walking out of this hell hole. The fan girls had banded together and produced his fan club earlier than expected, making his manoeuvring around the place without female attention incredibly tricky. Not to mention that Naruto kid was way too relentless on becoming his pal, and was beginning to crack his composed way of ignoring things. If it hadn't been for the distraction of a lesson, the flaxen moron would gravely have needed a trip to the medical office. His only form of serenity had been the fifteen minute break where he'd found solitude out in the grounds underneath a lone cherry blossom. The place seemed deserted, and he was outstandingly obliged he'd discovered a spot where he could escape to already when things got too much.

The large hall was extremely full of people munching on their lunches and conversing with their peers at each large round table. He grimaced at the amount of people there were, and he concluded this was one place he'd never get peace. His onyx eyes would've continued to scan uninterestedly over them all, if it wasn't for someone who strangely stuck out like flashing beacon in the sea of students.

A familiar, cute pinkette with bright green eyes who was currently staring at him with a slight blush forming on her cheeks. It wasn't till after a few moments he realised that instead of blanking her as was expected of him, he was staring back…

Bringing himself out of the unexplainable daze, he forced a glare onto his features and she redirected her eyes, instantly alarmed. He'd probably just scared the girl out of her wits, but he really couldn't give a damn otherwise. No doubt she'd be among the other fan girls in the coming days… Sasuke didn't have time to waste on people like that.

He didn't have the time to waste on anybody for that matter.

Locating an empty table in the opposite corner to where the girl sat eating with her own girl companions, Sasuke relaxed in his chosen seat and bought out the food his older brother had packed for him earlier in the morning. Itachi had been excited to see him off to yet another new school, and insisted he be allowed to provide him with something to eat on his first day. It was times like those that Sasuke suspected his older brother must have a split personality. Itachi was naturally just as quiet and reserved as himself. Sasuke tried not to pull a face at the simple sandwiches Itachi had prepared. Cheese and Tomato … eww. He hated cheese…

Carefully picking out the tomato slices from between the bread, he casually began munching on them. He could feel the numerous eyes upon his back, especially the ones coming from his fan girls. The attention was making him feel nauseous … why couldn't they mind their own business and leave him be? Determined to overlook them and praying they wouldn't decide to crash his privacy by filling up his personal table, he just continued to gnaw on his food.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

_Oh fuck_ … even in a room overflowing with constant chatter, that moron was still audible over everyone else.

Ducking his head and sinking ever so slightly in his seat, Sasuke hoped the blonde wouldn't locate him. He hadn't forgotten the idiot's offers of sitting with him and his friends. If anything, Sasuke loathed the idea of being introduced to even more people who would most likely be eager to form a friendship with him. Any friend of Naruto was probably just as insane as he was. Sasuke suddenly remembered his spot by the cherry blossom tree. Tomorrow, if he was forced to school again, he would spend any free time there where he wouldn't be disturbed. It seemed the only place he'd be capable of studying, eating or just plain relaxing without any annoyances. Plus, he had found it nice sitting there during break. All his dark mood had been washed away in that one spot.

Sasuke didn't even realise the chair next to him had been abruptly occupied without his consent.

"Hey Sasuke!" _Oh god kill me now_ … "What are you doing over here by yourself? I thought I told you to sit with us … it's much better than being alone all the time." Naruto asked. Sasuke refused to look at him. _That's right Uchiha … endure it_!

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" Naruto chose this time to bellow in his ear. Gulping down the last of his tomato, Sasuke knotted his hands together so he could find the strength to resist his violent thoughts.

"What!" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth.

"I told you to come sit with me and me buddies!"

"I'll sit where I want thanks …"

"Fine I'll sit with you!" Naruto folded his arms stubbornly and crossed his legs on his chair, making him look very much like the immature child Sasuke thought of him as. He ignored the blonde, too tired and uninterested to actually force Naruto away.

His onyx eyes closed, and Sasuke wallowed in his own thoughts … his new bed at home was calling to him, sleep definitely sounded good right now, not that he was really tired physically. What he wouldn't give to surrender to his mental exhaustion, to lock himself inside his newest bedroom in the new house away from the world, where he was most comfortable. He stayed vaguely aware of Naruto beside him, though the whiskered blonde was silent, and although Sasuke had only known the guy for a few hours … this seemed … unusual. Opening one eye, he noticed that Naruto was staring at him. His cerulean orbs cutting into him with their bright curiosity. Sasuke sighed.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hmm?" Naruto blinked, puzzlement sparking up. Did he have hearing problems or something? He'd spoken clearly enough hadn't he?

"You're staring at me Dobe … gotta crush on me like everyone else in this damn hall?" _HA! That certainly got him_.

"EW NO! I have a girlfriend Teme!" he yelled, disgust evident on his face. _'Poor girl'_, Sasuke actually felt sorry for the unlucky chick who had to put up with him.

"Good, 'cause I'm straight y'know …"

"Fuck you Teme …"

"Stop calling me that …"

"Nawww it suits you!"

The raven haired boy growled in irritation. This was getting out of hand … why was this idiot so capable of getting under his skin. What had happened to the in penetrable, people-proof bubble he'd formed around himself so long ago.

Naruto seemed to be punching holes in it …

Why was he staring **again**!?

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto said, abruptly bringing Sasuke out of his inner battle to keep himself from screaming.

"Why'd you want to know?"

"Because you haven't told me a thing about yourself all day and it's bugging me and -" Naruto was cut off sharply by the angry expression that had replaced the indifferent one.

"I've already told you, what goes on in my head has absolutely nothing to do with anyone else, including you." Sasuke hissed, and it was evident the raven haired teen's calm demeanour had snapped. Naruto faltered and stayed silent, probably too scared to say anything else or continue his probing. Sighing, Sasuke looked away from the blonde, hoping that the conversation ended there.

He didn't mean to be so aggressive in his statement, but the blonde had been pushing it. Sasuke did his best to stay taciturn and politely disregard anyone who expressed any interest in speaking to him, for he liked things better that way. After all, hurting someone's feelings was never his intention the majority of the time unless the person was too pushy. He'd been hurt himself and knew all too well that friendships, although seemingly blissful, could all just crumble at any moment. Distancing himself was the only way he knew for certain that it would never happen again …

"Sorry…" Naruto said, his smile had returned, even if it was just small.

"Hn."

"I'm just curious is all, and I just wanna make sure your first day is okay!" he said this rather sheepishly, like it was embarrassing. Sasuke raised a brow.

"I can handle things myself … no one asked you to baby-sit me."

"Actually they did." Naruto grinned. Now Sasuke was interested … so someone was responsible for him being bugged endlessly by this moron. Before he could question who the culprit was however, they were interrupted by another arrival.

"Naruto, I hope your not being a pest as usual!"

They both looked up at the sweet sounding voice, an even wider grin breaking out upon Naruto's face. No doubt it was one of his friends, Sasuke's gaze switched up to the newest addition to his irritation.

* * *

Sakura's eyes had never left the table that her best friend sat at, conversing with the raven haired teen, ever since he'd sat over there. Being so far away however didn't allow her to eavesdrop … they seemed to be chatting with each other well enough, though from where she was she couldn't tell if the conversation was one-sided. Sasuke wasn't looking at Naruto as he rambled on about god knows what, but Naruto also paused every now and then, so Sasuke was probably contributing too wasn't he?

"For the love of all that is holy! Sakura just go and join them already!" Ino said, placing her palms on the pinkette's back and pushing hard enough to make her stand.

So she did just that. Calmly approached them, interrupted so they would acknowledge her presence and sat herself down on the opposite side of the table. Naruto broke out in his big fox-like grin and turned again to Sasuke.

"You remember Sakura right? She sat next to you in English…."

"Hn" was his dull reply. Sakura took notice everything about him screamed that he was completely uninterested. He was sat with both elbows on the table, hands knitted together just in front of his mouth, capable of concealing any expression that might accidentally appear. Those deep onyx eyes held no sparkle. Sakura could picture easily a giant sign above his head with the words 'bored as hell' written in bold black letters.

What did that phrase mean anyway? 'Hn' as in yes I do remember her or 'Hn' as in no he didn't. What was she supposed to say to that? Was there even a phrase in existence that settled as a suitable reply to 'Hn'?

Ok … now she's was getting worked up over a word. Her mind was definitely fucked up today…

_Calm down … instead of worrying about stupid things I should try and be nice_ … Sakura took a deep breath to compose herself. Naruto had begun babbling on again, this time about he and Sakura's past times. She butt in every now and then to add her own memories of Naruto's and her own childhood together as best friends, though mainly to shut the blonde up if he so much as hinted anything embarrassing. Any passers by would assume the three were chatting about happy past times, and that they were tighter than bark on a tree …

Unless they took the time to look at Sasuke.

He didn't really say anything, and his void expression stayed unchanged the whole time they were there. If it wasn't for his occasional one word replies or the odd uncomfortable fidget in his seat, Sakura would've thought him to be sleeping with his eyes open. If it'd had been anyone but Naruto poking responses out of him, she'd be pretty sure nothing would have escaped those lips…not even that irksome 'Hn'.

* * *

"Hey Teme-"

"I said don't call me that …"

"Whatever," Naruto waved him off, practically bouncing in his seat like a restless toddler, making the cherry haired cutie -_He really needed to come up with a different description for her_ - Sakura raise a brow at his sudden excitement from the other side of the table, "Do you want to come with us after school today? We're gonna stop by Ichikaru's for some ramen and-"

"No." Sasuke's response was quick and final, he had no intention of giving in at all should the blonde try to persuade him. He hadn't accepted any invitation to hang out with anyone for years and nothing was about to change that.

"Aww why not!?" Naruto whined like a little puppy. Idiot really needed to grow up …

"I don't want to." Such a simple reason even he should be able to understand and drop the offer. He didn't like to have to elaborate.

"Why not? Naruto's buying which is pretty rare to tell you the truth," He couldn't help but send a look in her direction. Her voice was strong, confident as she spoke … but at the same time it managed to stay sweet, almost enchanting, perfectly capable of gaining his attention it seemed. Sasuke briefly recalled their encounter earlier in the day…back there she'd been shy and hyperventilating like every other god forsaken girl he'd come across. He found himself speculating whether this was same girl. She smiled, an amused glint flashing briefly in her glowing green eyes, "I'd take advantage of the opportunity if I were you."

_But she wasn't him, HE was himself … big difference._ "No."

"Please Sasuke! I'll buy you as many bowls as you want!" The blonde bribed. It didn't make any difference though until the Dobe flung his arms around him in theatrical despair. Ew … body contact was a big no-no. Maybe it was time to take a different approach…

"I don't like Ramen …" and it was true. Sasuke found the taste pretty revolting, and it lingered for a long time. Very bad after taste … icky!

"**WHAT**!"

Sasuke flinched at the very loud outburst, especially since the blonde's head was right next to his own, leaving him with doubt about his future hearing in the one ear. What did he say? He was only trying to get out of having to be around them for even more agonising 'bonding' time, and stated the fact he didn't like Ramen …

"How could you say such _**BLASPHEMY**_!?" Naruto's grin was gone, and in its place a horrified fury. In spite of himself, Sasuke looked to Sakura for help … but she just glanced at him apologetically. It seemed he had touched a nerve by disliking what appeared to be Naruto's favourite food. _Urgh_ … how _annoying_!

"I just did Dobe."

"How could you turn down an offer of the best ramen in existence?" Naruto's hands moved to the top of his arms and shook him like a rag-doll. Bad move … he was starting to get angry, and he hadn't been in the best of moods to begin with.

"Easy, now let go of me."

Sasuke couldn't be bothered to hide the threatening tone behind his demand, and when Naruto finally realised the dark look that he had on his face, he abruptly let go out of fear he had gone too far. It was too late anyway. Sasuke had reached his limit for the day, and home was sounding even more so like a gift from the heavens. He quickly gathered up his bag and swiftly made his way out of the cafeteria. He didn't look back at them or bother to steer his way around the other students in his strop. He shoved roughly past them, earning a few cries of confusion and curses from the braver ones.

Good … maybe that keep at least some people away.


	6. Self Promise

_A/N - OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! *self-punishment no jutsu* seriously I really cannot tell you how terrible I feel for making you wait so long for this chapter, which isn't even any good to be honest. I've had personal problems the past few weeks and whatnot but really, I don't have a good enough excuse. :( So the long-awaited chapter 6 is up. This was originally going to be the longest chapter I would write yet ... but after my emoing weeks I didn't have the motivation and decided to split it in half. I'll get working on the next one as soon as I can I promise!_

**DISCLAIMER:- If I owned Naruto ... Pein would have got his ass thoroughly kicked about 13 chapters ago ___ WHY HINATA, WHY!?!?! *weeps***

* * *

The approach of the long awaited evening began to make itself known over the village. The sun lowering to the horizon, slowly, dragging it's light and warmth with it. In it's place, the shadows grew stronger, invading the space in between small houses and shops. To fight them, people had lit their lanterns and placed them outside, the luminous glows bringing a better comfort to the village and it's inhabitants. The once gentle wind gradually increased, bringing an ever so slight chill with it. Spring was better than Winter, but not much warmer or lighter unfortunately. Over at the ramen stand, the lights had also been put on, welcoming customers who fancied something to eat in or take out instead of having to slave over the cooker at home. It was here where Sakura and Naruto congregated routinely after school. This time they were accompanied by Hinata and Neji. Neji because he was ridiculously over protective of his little cousin. Naruto would usually have protested strongly against his presence.

Usually…

Sakura couldn't help but glance worryingly at the depressed blonde as she slurped up her noodles. The poor guy had been down ever since Sasuke had gotten angry with him at lunch. A normal content Naruto would be sitting there, beaming as he ravenously consumed the godly food as he called it, demolishing it within seconds before yelling for another bowl. But this stranger at her side just sat in silence, prodding his favourite miso ramen, eating it slowly. Hinata was on his other side, her own bowl long forgotten. She had her small hand positioned gently on his upper arm in comfort, genuinely worried about him. After all, a lethargic looking Naruto was definitely not normal!

Honest to god, Sakura thought he was over reacting. So what if Sasuke didn't like them. In this situation, she herself would've given up, she had tried, but the guy didn't appreciate her attempts to be friendly so there was obviously no point continuing. Eventually her burdening thoughts would've faded. Right?

She couldn't promise herself that. Because for some unknown reason she desperately wanted to know why. Why does he avoid everyone? Why is he so quiet? Why does he push all potential new friends away? Why did he refuse Naruto's invitation to come sit with them and join them for ramen after school? ….. Why does she even _**CARE**_!?

She knew how Naruto was with other people. The hyperactive knucklehead was incredibly annoying even if he wasn't doing it purposely, and even his current companions sometimes groaned when they saw him coming. But underneath their irritation, they all loved him. He always managed to lighten the mood, no matter how dark it was … and they could always count on him to help out with any problem. He didn't have a lot of respect from others … but it didn't stop him trying to prove everyone wrong. Naruto would never accept failure on his part. She had never met another person who was more determined than her best friend. She guessed that because the new kid was his neighbour, Naruto was eager to make friends with him, obviously things hadn't gone as planned with Sasuke though.

Neji was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Okay, this is stupid, _cheer up_! It's not the end of the world just because you failed to get some jackass to like you. Then again I don't particularly blame him for his outburst." he said sharply. At this Hinata shot a dark look at her cousin. Sakura was surprised, Hinata wasn't one to be so intimidating due to her extreme shy nature and size, but Jesus! If looks could kill.

"Stop putting him down Neji-kun! At least he tried to be friendly." she said angrily without stuttering. That seemed to shut Neji up. But he was right, Naruto didn't need to get so worked up over such a thing.

"Just forget about it Naruto," she said, any attempt at getting the old Naruto back, but she couldn't seem to find any words that would help, for she herself wanted to get to know the raven-haired boy. Who could resist a mysterious guy after all? "If he wants to be an introvert, let him. No need to act like this-"

"But he needs a friend …"

Sakura's eyes widened at the quiet words he spoke. Naruto finally showed signs of life, by turning to face her.

"Don't ask me how I know, but something tells me all that 'I hate human interaction' stuff is a just a wall he's put up around himself. Some friend I'd make though … all I did was piss him off all day." Naruto's head fell onto the counter with a soft thud. Hinata gave him a pitying look, glancing at Sakura as if asking for help as she rubbed his back in comfort. The pinkette had no idea what to say … It was true she supposed, that Naruto had definitely not been Sasuke's favourite person all day, viewing him to be some idiotic loser who had a knack for irritating him. What advice could she give? If Sakura knew more about him, she could probably give the blonde an idea on how to make it up to Sasuke, but alas, to her exasperation, Sasuke didn't want anyone to know the inner workings of his mind.

"Maybe you should just apologise to him tomorrow?" came her feeble response. She couldn't help at how her voice faltered and the end, as she came to the realisation this probably wouldn't work. At least she was making an effort wasn't she?

"In case you hadn't noticed Sakura-Chan, Sasuke tries to keep himself away from me by any means possible." Naruto's replied, speech muffled slightly by his position. Sakura sighed deeply and was about to agree with him … when they were interrupted.

"Hey, Hey Kids! How was your day?"

Sakura swivelled on her stool to beam at the white maned man. Jiraiya grinned back, eyes wrinkling as it widened, red tattoos underneath his eyes clashing with his skin noticeably. Like Naruto, his uncle's smile was pretty much as contagious as Malaria. Sakura spotted the large bottle cradled in the old man's hands and had to sigh at the predictability of it all.

"It was okay I guess." She really tried to sound convincing, really, really tried. But her voice seemed to rebel against any control today and her tone still held some of her dissatisfied mood. That, and the fact that some dismal corpse had replaced her friend for the evening. Jiraiya, not accustomed to his nephew being so dejected, studied him silently for a moment. After making sense of the bad atmosphere hovering over the four of them, Jiraiya approached Naruto.

Sakura winced as the old man bough his fist down sharply on the blonde's head.

"**OWWWWWWW, FUCK OLD MAN THAT HURT**!" Naruto howled, hands cradling his throbbing head as he gave a deadly look to his uncle. Jiraiya glared back, face drawing close to his nephew's.

"You gonna tell me what the hell's got you acting like a moody teenager?"

"I_ AM_ a teenager, why'd you have to hit me!?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes at the two idiots who had now dived deep into a glaring contest. Sending an apologetic shrug to a dumbfounded Hinata and Neji. She let her mind wander again, and to no surprise Sasuke immediately came up in her thoughts, just like he had done all day. He was looking at her, onyx eyes dead and mysterious yet breath -taking at the same time. There was no smile, just a thin line. The mask was so evident it was ridiculous, and she understood now what Naruto had meant. She wanted to tear it off and stamp on it till it was beyond repair. But her sudden hostile thoughts evaporated as one corner of the thin line curved up ever so slightly, transforming into a cocky smirk. It was only a mental image, and yet she found her breath knocked out of her in a similar way to how that one expression had done so earlier in their English lesson.

_You like him …_

Could that possibly be true? She didn't deny he was extremely attractive. But she knew nothing of him. Not personally anyway. Sakura wasn't one to go chasing after a guy for such a shallow reason. But the mystery of his actions intrigued her beyond words. She had known people who were uncomfortable around people, but they had never been so upfront about it like Sasuke. And there was this air about him, one that urged Sakura to embrace the raven-haired boy and comfort him for reasons unknown.

_He needs a friend …_

She felt certain of that now that she thought about it, and the desire to understand him more secured itself inside her brain.

She would get to know him more, and she would help Sasuke… whatever it was he needed help with.

* * *

"I'm home …"

Urgh … home. It felt weird giving such a cosy description to this foreign place. But he had to hand it to his brother, the place seemed pretty damn awesome. It outsized their last home, and was much more grand within too. It was one the major complexes in this little village after all, and it appeared Itachi had enlisted the help of a couple of his pals to arrange all their belongings (no doubt Deidara and Sasori, given away by the artistic way things were placed). There were only the odd few miserable looking boxes dotted about the hall still left to unpack, and Sasuke noted a large one by the winding stairs as his own due to the fact his lazily scrawled name was on the side of it.

"Hey there lil' brother," Sasuke didn't bother to turn around as he settled his school bag down by the door, knowing full well his brother would be positioned in the living room entry way, one arm supporting him against the door post in a laid back pose that made him look like some supermodel, "Like the house so far?"

"It's fine …" he didn't bother to elaborate as he gathered up the amazingly light box of posessions. He just wanted to get to his room.

"Had Deidara and Sasori over to help, only took us a couple of hours or so, maybe a little bit longer though as they started arguing about where the TV should be placed." Itachi chuckled at the memory while Sasuke said nothing. He could tell Itachi was trying to make conversation with him as usual. It was a daily routine for Itachi, mission_ 'get a full sentence out of Sasuke'_ as he always labelled it, but his supposed conversations were always one-sided. Sasuke did talk more around him, after all, Itachi was the person closest to him, being his big brother and it being written down in the job description to be there for the younger sibling. But Sasuke didn't make exceptions if he could help it.

"Hn."

"So … how was school?"

Sasuke paused halfway up the stairs. Damn he'd been hoping to avoid that question.

"You mean the torture house?" he mumbled. Itachi heard him though. You had to have good ears when your little brother muttered inaudibly all the time.

"That bad huh?" Sasuke could hear the disappointment in the raven-haired man's tone. Well what did he expect? Should he have come bouncing through the door like a ditzy schoolgirl and begin a long-winded account about how utterly fantastic it was? _'Oh hey nii-san! my day was so friggen great, everone was so friendly, I couldn't have asked for a better school to tranfer into!'_

Note the sarcasm there.

Sasuke knew he could probably be viewed as a inclusive ass who didn't even try to make an effort to be happy for his brother, who only wished he would go back to his old ways. The happy, enthusiastic Sasuke who never ceased to try and better himself. The Sasuke before …

Well … before it had happened. But he was long gone … and Itachi was wasting his time. Why couldn't his stupid brother see that?

In a mild effort to avoid answering the main question, Sasuke called upon something he'd been puzzling over, something Naruto had let slip earlier in the day. He turned to glower at Itachi who blinked in surprise, then realising his accusing expression, abruptly changed it to one of pure innocence. _Pfft! … nice try Itachi_.

"Did you hire some lunatic to baby-sit me today?"

"Baby-sit?"

"That's what I said … you becoming deaf with old age or something?"

"being in your twenties hardly counts as old, dearest sibling…"

"I'm not hearing a no?"

They each began to stare the other down (frowning if you were Sasuke) and the eldest of the two took the opportunity to read his smaller sibling. Itachi noted the mask that still held fast upon his brother, a desperate attempt to cut himself off from the rest of them. Though despite it's strength … Sasuke could never hide anything from his eyes, the loneliness was still there, mixed with current frustration and anger towards him. Itachi finally shrugged, the corner of his mouth lifting into a small smirk.

"I wouldn't say baby-sit exactly Sasuke, our neighbour kindly welcomed us this morning and I simply asked a small favour that he try and make your first day a little more tolerable," Itachi smirk slipped off his face as he sighed defeated, "seems my attempts at giving you a friend didn't work out as planned."

"I don't need a friend Itachi …" Sasuke growled before retreating up to the higher floor, irritation clear in his rough steps.

"As you keep reminding me." Itachi said quietly after the dark-haired teen before returning to the exceptionally interesting show appearing on the TV screen.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

*avoids thrown fruit, veg' and potentially lethal items*

I AM SO SORRY!!!!

Okay, an explanation for my ridiculous long break. I have it prepared somewhere ……. *searches frantically* HERE IT IS!

Well, if you can remember way way waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back in the previous chapter … I did have some personal issues bothering me. But that was donkeys ago now so it's all passed and gone, however, one factor that was behind my huge break was GCSE Exams. They took way too much of my time up and after all that revising my brain thought that writing was the last thing it wanted to contribute too. But again … that was donkeys ago now ^^

BUT I HAVN'T JUST BEEN SITTING ON MY ARSE ALL DAY I SWEAR!!!! D8

I've been stuck in a writers block which again, killed my attempts at updating L but despite that, it didn't stop my brain with coming up with a new story *dances* So between you and me, I've been religiously working on a plotline for it. I won't reveal much here … apart from that it IS a Naruto fanfic ^^

I'm back in school now, and 6th Form is pretty demanding in the work department. I PROMISE I will work as hard as I can to get this story updated. You guys deserve it after my inexcusable absence X_x

Tootaloo for now!


	8. Visitors

_Urgh ... finally!!!_

_I REALLY REALLLY REAAAAAAALLLLLY don't like this chapter ... it could've been so much better. I apologise X_x_

**DISCLAIMER:- Unfortunatley ... I have no claim over these awesome characters. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't be getting his ass constantly kicked in the manga right now :(**

_

* * *

_

_Whoa…_

Sakura had to hand it to Sasuke's folks, they must have been loaded to afford possibly the biggest house in the entire village. The building was huge, not something you would ever normally find in such a small community. But no matter how appealing it's size could be, the house had been locked and left abandoned for as long as she could remember. From the outside, it was dark, desolate and downright creepy. Sakura recalled the many times it has involuntarily appeared in her nightmares, where rotting zombies and ghouls would suddenly burst from its lifeless windows and engulf her. They were only dreams however, thank god. If she truly believed in such things she'd have probably turned on her heel and ran screaming about how Sasuke and his family were vampires or some other ridiculous monster.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" the pinkette jumped as Naruto addressed her. She'd fully forgotten he was still standing next to her.

"Sorry, zoned out again." Sakura chuckled softly. Naruto gave her an inspective glance.

"You've been doing that all day, are you okay?"

"Yes of course I am Naruto"

"You're not normally this out of it though," The blonde persisted. Sakura took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm fine Naruto." She added a little hardness to her tone this time, and it seemed to work as Naruto shrugged, but still held that worried look in his cerulean eyes.

"M'kay!"

Naruto smiled at her with his blinding grin, un-phased by the eerie atmosphere surrounding the compound. Not surprisingly, as his own home was behind them on the other side of the village road, he had grown up looking out his window to it everyday, and probably saw it as just an old house. Their little pep talk with Jiraiya seemed to have returned the blonde to his natural self and the fox-like smirk was back in its rightful place on his face. Sakura smiled back at him half heartedly, not entirely convinced their attempts at apologising to the Uchiha would work. But Jiraiya had ordered it, paired with the threat that if they didn't at least try, he would stop buying Naruto his precious cup ramen for a whole month. That was enough to get Naruto motivated within seconds. So they had said their farewells to the Hyuuga's before making their way round the corner to Naruto's home. Naruto had wanted to walk Hinata home himself, but Neji, being as over protective of his cousin as ever, insisted otherwise and disappeared with her.

Sakura on the other hand, was dreadfully edgy. Once again, she was oblivious to the reason, but she had a gut feeling that she feared Sasuke's reaction. Before she'd met him, Sakura would've told herself she'd tried her best and there was no point in pursuing the matter. That would've been it, and the same still applied to Sasuke … except this time, she felt if she saw that furious glint in his eyes followed by a door being slammed in her face, she'd take it harder than she hoped she would.

Such a dramatic change in one day caused by a single stranger. Sakura wondered who'd pressed the fast forward button on the remote to her life.

"So, are we going to do this or what?" Naruto asked, voice filled with enthusiasm and optimism. Sakura hesitated, eying the front door with a little fear, before she nodded her consent. She watched and braced herself as Naruto raised his fist and thumped on the wooden door three times.

* * *

It didn't take Sasuke long to arrange his few belongings around the bare room, such as his school equipment, text books and general literature, alarm clock, a few posters of his favourite bands and two or three framed memories. He didn't own many clothes, so it had taken him just over fifteen minutes to place them neatly within his new (not to mention spacey) wardrobe. Sasuke took a step back and inspected its insides. It looked identical to all his previous ones when filled with his taste in fashion. Black and navy with the occasional hint of white and red too. Sasuke liked those colours. Itachi always made fun of his clothes, describing him as an 'emo-kid'. Like his wardrobe was any brighter. Annoying hypocrite.

The once bleak room appealed much more now that its walls were lined with decorations. The posters contrasted against it's dull surface nicely in Sasuke's opinion, making the room a little brighter.

Returning to the box, he looked inside and found only his laptop left along with a small keepsake box amongst the cushioning newspaper of eons ago. Sasuke stared at the small container for a minute or two, fighting the urge to open it. He knew what was inside it of course. He was the one who had filled it up when it was bought for him … but Sasuke was reluctant to revisit his memories today. Lifting it carefully from its nest, he knelt down and slid it underneath his bed, concealing it with the curtain of his bed cover. Certain it wasn't noticeable, he settled himself down on his bed, springs in the old matress complaining slightly under his weight as he shifted into a cross-legged position and flipped open the laptop, intent on beginning the English essay.

Sasuke didn't like school, but that didn't mean he liked to fall behind on anything. With these exams coming up … he was screwed if he didn't step on it.

He was alerted by a blinking icon in the corner of the bright screen. Sasuke glanced at it and frowned before opening it anyway with a double click. He had a new email, and Sasuke no doubt knew who it was from. No one else emailed him ever, other than someone who Sasuke believed would be right up their in a persistency poll alongside the Dobe from today.

_Hey Sasuke!_

_I know your not gonna reply to this, you never do. Hell I don't even know if you read these stupid things. But Juugo and I think we should send 'em anyway._

_Heard that you've moved again. Jesus Christ I knew your brother was half gypsy. With the amount of travelling you guys do I don't understand why you don't just buy a caravan and be done with it. You're rich enough to afford one anyway!_

_Okay, Juugo's telling me to stop being mean now. I'm not being an ass am I Sasuke? I just say it like it is baby! Ouch! Okay Juugo jeez, I'll stop … kill joy._

_Everything is so dull back here, ever since you left it hasn't been the same. _

_How are you doing Sasuke? We ask this every email I know, but we haven't seen you for what … a couple years? You didn't exactly leave us in the best of spirits dude … _

_We miss you buddy. So if it doesn't kill you, let us know._

_Suigetsu and the BFG! Ouch DAMNIT JUUGO! Stop hitting me, your punches hurt like hell man!_

Vaguely aware of a rough knocking from down stairs, Sasuke pointedly ignored it and opened up a new document, sure that Itachi would no doubt answer it. He clicked the angry, red cross in the corner window of the email, as he did each time his old friends attempted to contact him. He knew it was rude of him, he knew that they were worried about him … it had been two years after all. Sasuke knew that Itachi had everyone's contacts still, and often invited them over, wherever they stopped next. Sasuke had however decided to let go of any ties he had previously had ... he found it made moving yet again, which was already a major headache for Sasuke in itself, much more tolerable. Any normal person would've given up after the first five unsuccessful emails. That's what Sasuke had been counting on when his old friends had been left behind the first time they had moved...

But as said before, Suigetsu was probably right next to the blonde in the persistency poll.

"**Sasuke**!"

He flinched as Itachi's holler reached him. _I havn't even begun to type yet! What could he possibly want now?_

"**What**?" He yelled in the general direction of his door. There was a slight pause between his brother's response. A response that made his eyes widen in surprise and disbelief.

"You have visitors."

* * *

Well, this was awkward.

Sakura stared hard at her hands that fidgeted nervously with each other. When the door had opened, she didn't expect to see the same piercing, bottomless, dark eyes looking at her. Immediately, she was reminded of Sasuke's harsh glare, and fear had gripped her. Noticing this, Naruto had elbowed her unnecessarily painfully in her side. She had been unaware that her sudden drop in mood had been so evident on her face. A quick second look at the man before them however, she noticed the difference he had to that of Sasuke. His eyes had an exceedingly kinder look to them, and instead of the wild spikes, his hair was long, tied back loosely.

The similarities were still there though, the colour, the face, his bangs even hung either side of his perfect face. Yes, this man definitely was a relative.

"Can I help you?" His voice was deep, much deeper than Sasuke's, but held no threat in it. Sakura felt stupid now for panicking like that.

"Hey Itachi! Um- is Sasuke here?" Naruto had blurt out rather quickly. Suddenly Itachi's eye's widened in recognition. Would this be what Sasuke's face would look like if he was pleasantly surprised? If the mask was gone and his emotions were visible to her.

_Oh shut up Sakura you really are pathetic._

So she had lowered her head to prevent further humiliation and decided to focus on her jade-painted nails.

"Ah Naruto, I remember from this morning," Itachi smiled, "He's sulking in his room right now, did you want him for something?"

"Ah well …" Naruto scratched the back of his neck uncertainly, obviously looking for words. Sakura could tell he was sure Sasuke would refuse to come out and see him just to say 'hello'. Coughing nervously she looked back up at Itachi.

"We want to apologise to him. We think we might have upset him today and we would like to let him know how sorry we are."

_Wow, since when did my voice sound so formal? It doesn't suit me …_

Itachi gazed at her to the point where she found it unnerving, like he was analysing every inch of her, almost like Kakashi-sensei did when he tried to get the truth of if you really had lost your homework, or you'd simply been too lazy to complete it. She was about to look away again, till Itachi's smile grew wider, almost a full grin on the man's features.

"Come in, I'll go grab him for you."


End file.
